


Whisper

by Shadow15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Based On Another of My Stories, But not quite, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Has no Reflection on the Original Series, Is Not Part of a Series, M/M, Multi, Not Quite Original Either, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Brock stumbles across Fitzsimmons and wants to join in. Fitz doesn't try hard enough to get him to leave.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Brock Rumlow/Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 8





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> This PWP is loosely based on the events of my story Escape my Own Mind, but this will NEVER be considered part of that series as this is purely something I like to imagine happens in that series, but I will never make as canon for it. If you want to imagine this does happen, that's okay. But this fic will be kept separate from the series and only exists as there was nothing else out there to satisfy my fantasies.

As soon as the laboratory doors opened, Fitz’s head turned in expectation. He wasn’t surprised; just as he had suspected, Brock had come to find him, albeit later than Fitz had anticipated he would with Jamie’s current absence. 

“Fitz…” Brock didn’t sound upset - always a plus; he could be hard to handle whenever he got teary - rather, his tone was shy, and his smile was even shyer. “I’m hungry.” 

Fitz looked down the bench, down at his hands and the soft needle that Jemma was running over his nerves. His lips twitched with his own sadness, hyper aware of his shaking hands now that he was looking at them. He swallowed thickly, trying not to show the overwhelming sadness he felt at the thought of never being able to use his hands again. 

But whatever Fitz had on his tongue to reply with, Jemma bubbled immediately. “Fitz, that’ll be really good for you! Help him make his lunch and see how your hands go!” 

Fitz shook his head, not wanting to have to see the evidence that he would never again use his hands. But before he could protest verbally against Jemma’s suggestion, Brock had wrapped himself around him and was peering down at him with bright, excited eyes. 

“Can I have tuna mornay?” Brock was so shy at times; quiet and almost -  _ almost  _ \- reserved to a point. Though he tended to be excitable and boisterous with Jamie and most of the team, whenever he was around Fitz - and Jemma, especially - he turned into something that could be likened to the shy highschool nerd not brave enough to ask his crush out on a date. 

“But I…” Fitz flinched away when Jemma shooed him, still rambling at Fitz like he’d found the solution to all of life’s problems. He sighed, letting himself be dragged from the lab by an over-excited Brock; as much as he knew that Jemma only wanted the best for him, sometimes it was overbearing how much she pushed at him to use his hands. 

Fitz didn’t want to be in the kitchen. He didn’t want to be standing uselessly in the middle of the room, staring at Brock who was eagerly rocking back and forth on his heels, despite having already forgotten what he’d wanted in the first place. 

In a way, Brock’s memory issues were a blessing at times; Fitz wasn’t sure he’d have the emotional energy to keep himself from crying if he’d had to get out the saucepans and - 

“Fitz…?” Fitz flinched at the fingers that reached out to his face to wipe away tears he hadn’t even realised were falling. “Are you okay? Why are you sad?” 

Fitz’s frown grew. He trusted Brock, and the two of them had had some serious heart-to-hearts before - but surely, no matter how sweet Brock had become thanks to the brain damage, even he would eventually get sick of hearing about Fitz’s hands. 

Fitz shook his head and forced a smile onto his face. Brock, who couldn’t always recognise emotion for what it was, returned it, but whether it was a genuine smile or he was mimicking facial expressions again, Fitz wasn’t sure.

“What are we doin’ here again?” Brock’s eyes were still shiny, still excited, even if he couldn’t remember why. Fitz was sure that Brock was excited mostly that he was with him. 

“We were gonna make you lunch. Are you still hungry?” Fitz did his best to keep his tone even, to give Brock the impression that he was fine. 

It wasn’t hard to achieve. It never was. 

Brock hummed thoughtfully. He started picking at the sleeve of his jacket, rocking on his heels again as he murmured, “I miss Jamie… When’s he comin’ back?” 

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Fitz wasn’t sure that he understood; their resident super soldier had only been gone an hour, spending time with Steve while they were in DC for a few days.

Brock sighed loudly, his eyes dropping to the floor as he whispered, “Jamie hasn’t been here for a few days… Is he mad at me?” 

“Oh.” Fitz moved to wrap his arm around Brock comfortingly. He shook his head. This, he could deal with; nothing more than failing memory that was easy enough to explain. “No, he  _ has  _ been here. He was with you all morning; he helped you make breakfast.” 

Brock’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion before he nodded, accepting the explanation; he understood he struggled to make new memories, and what he  _ did  _ make often got jumbled into a big mess. “Jamie will be back soon?” 

“Mhm. He’s just with Steve. He wanted you to come too but May told him Coulson needed you to help him with somethin’.” Fitz gave a small smile at the thought, knowing how hard May was trying to teach Jamie to live for himself and stop dragging Brock around for every little thing that crossed his mind. 

Brock hummed again, long and loud as he started to rock on his heels again. “What did I help Coulson with?” 

Fitz chuckled. “Nothin’; May just thinks Jamie spends too much time with you.” 

“But I like bein’ with Jamie!” Brock protested. His demeanour quickly became shy once again as he looked away and whispered, “I like bein’ with Fitz, too…” 

Fitz’s smile became more genuine. “You’re sweet.” 

“Thanks. Can I stay with you? I dun’ like bein’ on my own. Jamie always lets me be with him.”

“Yeah, we can tell.” There was no maliciousness in Fitz’s words; instead, he felt nothing but fondness for the man who had once been nothing but a ball of anger and self-loathing. “Do you still want food?” 

Again, Brock disregarded the question in favour of cocking his head to the side and looking at the doorway of the kitchen. He reached for Fitz’s hand and tugged, the smile on his face now bright with excitement. “I wanna show you what Jamie got for me.” 

Fitz allowed himself to be dragged from the kitchen and to the bedroom Brock and Jamie shared together. He knew just how harmless Brock was, gentle and loving and only ever wanting to be loved in return. 

And of course, what Brock wanted to so proudly show wasn’t much at all, but Fitz still offered a smile at the crumpled soda can Jamie had undoubtedly dug out of the trash on one of his many escapades. Fitz didn’t think it was so much the object in Brock’s hands that had him so excited, but rather, he loved that Jamie thought of him enough to bring him gifts that Jamie thought were neat. 

“Jamie really loves me, huh?” Brock was still smiling, an excited little bounce in him as he rocked on his heels. “He brought me a pretty rock last time.” 

Fitz never really knew what to say in these moments; Brock was so sweet and innocent but also easy to upset, and Fitz never wanted to upset him when he was so proud of his gifts. “Yeah, he does love you.” 

“He tells me he loves me every night before sleep.” Brock’s cheeks were reddening at the thought, his smile calm and relaxed and content. “And he tells me when we wake up. And when we watch TV. And when we have sex.” 

Fitz chuckled. He moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed before he stopped and thought better of it, pretty sure that nobody had been in to change their sheets from the night before just yet - and from the sounds Fitz had heard last night, and from what the others sometimes mentioned after changing the sheets, sitting on the bed wasn’t something Fitz wanted to be doing. 

Sure enough, Fitz’s hand came away from the sheet as if it had been burnt when it settled in dried semen. He cleared his throat, but Brock hadn’t taken any notice; he was too infatuated with his soda can and his ramblings about how much Jamie loved him. 

But nothing was ever so simple with Brock, and in the blink of an eye, his happy mood had dissolved into sobs and whimpers, with the only hint as to why being the way Brock curled in on himself and dropped his can to the floor so he could reach up to tug at his hair. 

Fitz came closer, putting his hand on Brock’s shoulder. “Is your head hurting again, Brock?” 

Brock nodded. His whimpers were pitiful, but it was understandable; the damage to his brain resulted in many crippling migraines he could never deal with. “H-hurts…” 

“Where’s your medicine?” Fitz didn’t get a response, but that was okay; he found the box of Axert on the bedside drawers, open and almost empty. He grabbed the blister packet and popped two pills out before he grabbed the near-empty water bottle beside the box and offered them to Brock. 

Brock didn’t take them at first; not until Fitz grabbed his hand and placed the items in his palm. 

The pills didn’t seem to make much difference at first, but after a short wait, Brock’s whimpers quietened, and his tears slowed. He stared at Fitz with an exhausted gaze before he dropped himself onto his back to lay on the mattress, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down. 

“‘M tired now…” Brock’s voice indeed was heavy with exhaustion, a battle to keep his eyelids open visible as his brows furrowed with the effort. 

“Yeah, you would be; that’s some heavy stuff…” Fitz’s voice was quiet, but gentle and caring all the same. He reached out to push gently at Brock’s side. “Hey, sit up a sec; gotta change your sheets to somethin’ clean.” 

Brock obeyed, slouching on the edge of the bed while Fitz fumbled about changing the blankets. He had to admit that he liked the feeling of soft, clean new sheets, and once Fitz was tugging at his shoulder, he didn’t hesitate to lay back down and allow himself to be tucked in tight. 

“Can I have my can back…?” Brock’s voice was small as his eyes fixed on Fitz’s. “Please?” 

Fitz didn’t hesitate to move from the bed to gather the fallen soda can and give it back to Brock. He smiled at the way Brock wrapped it up in his arms and curled in on himself, seemingly calmed by its presence to fall asleep in a small ball. 

And just like that, Fitz placed a kiss on Brock’s temple before creeping from the bedroom and closing the door behind him as quietly as he could.

***

Brock woke up a few hours later. He’d kicked the blankets off of him during his sleep, not particularly hot, but more used to being warmed through his rest by Jamie’s comforting body heat engulfing him. 

He was still tired, but a quick glance to the alarm clock next to him showed that it was still only afternoon, and dinner would be prepared in a few hours. 

Brock stifled a yawn with his hand as he sat up, carefully placing his soda can on the bedside drawers to keep it safe. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood on shaky legs, still relearning the use of his limbs at times. 

“Jamie?” Brock called for his lover, but when no response came, he ventured out of the bedroom to search the plane. 

Jamie wasn’t back yet, Coulson informed Brock after the enquiry, but Fitz and Jemma were still around somewhere, he had said, so Brock had changed course and left for the lab. 

It was unusual to find the lab empty, so Brock wandered back down to the bedrooms to check there next. He’d raised his hand to knock at the closed door that led to Fitz’s bedroom, but before he could make contact, he stilled at the soft moan that came from inside. 

Brock’s dick stirred in his pants. He knew those sounds because he made them so often himself at night with Jamie. He lowered his hand and took hold of the door knob, twisting it as silently as he could manage so he could push the door open and peek inside. 

Brock knew from his adventures inside Fitz’s bedroom previously that his bed faced the door, so he wasn’t surprised that there were two bare bodies on the bed, one with their back to him, and the other with their face hidden behind the slim mass. 

Brock sucked in a deep breath as he dipped his hand past the waistband of his jeans to wrap around his growing erection. His eyes were focused on the two, not able to see clearly what they were doing on the bed, but enjoying the noises all the same. 

His fingertips slid slowly against the underside of his erection, his palm stroking from the base and up to the tip as all the blood rushed south. His eyes closed, and he let out a soft sigh of contentment. 

Brock had been told before that he and Jamie were supposed to keep their sexual activities inside their bedroom because they weren’t supposed to be seen enjoying each other’s bodies outside of their room. He figured that the same applied to Fitz and Jemma, and that was why he’d never seen them together until now. 

But if they were in the bedroom, then surely that meant Brock was allowed to watch them. 

The noises on the other side of the room grew in intensity. Brock could hear their breath from the doorway, heavy and laboured, and the soft slicking sounds he’d walked in on became faster. Brock wasn’t sure they were having sex yet because Fitz’s hips weren’t moving with the speed or strength that Jamie’s did at night, but whatever was happening still drew moans from Fitz that went straight to Brock’s cock. 

Brock couldn’t contain himself. He crept over to the bed, his arousal hot and heavy. He touched Fitz’s lower back tenderly with his fingertips to announce his presence, oblivious to the way Fitz startled and jumped away, eliciting choked coughing from Jemma as his arousal slipped from her lips. 

Fitz tried to give Brock a wary look, but before he could hold the expression for long, Brock had dove in and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss broke abruptly so Fitz could stare at Brock, uncertainty on his features for a few moments before he raised his shaking hand to cup Brock’s cheek and whisper, “You won’t tell anyone, right? That we… kiss…” 

Brock didn’t understand. Everyone knew that he and Jamie kissed. Everyone knew that they spent a lot of their time having sex together - they’d been walked in on enough times. So why couldn’t anyone know that he and Fitz kissed, too? 

“Why?” 

“I don’t… want anyone to know that I kiss other guys, too. Okay?” Fitz’s fingertips caressed the dark bags beneath Brock’s eye. “Especially don’t tell Jamie, alright?” 

Brock didn’t see anything wrong with Jamie knowing that he’d kissed Fitz, but if Fitz didn’t want him to know, then Brock wouldn’t say anything. He nodded in agreement before leaning in for another kiss. 

Fitz kissed back, inching one hand up to wrap around the back of Brock’s head and hold him in close. He moved his other hand from Brock’s cheek to instead pull his clothing off and toss it away to join theirs on the bedroom floor. 

Kissing Fitz was different to kissing Jamie. Jamie was gentle and slow and took his time in enjoying Brock’s mouth, but Fitz, despite his lips being just as soft as Jamie’s, was more persistent, a tad rougher and dominate as his tongue coaxed Brock’s into dancing back with it. It wasn’t a bad kiss - not at all; Brock loved it all the same and would do this forever if he could - but it was certainly different to what he was used to.

Brock broke the kiss at the small, soft hand that trailed against his now-bare inner thigh, heading slowly towards his erection. He looked down at Jemma, his breathing heavy as he spied her hand that had stopped just before his pelvis. He wasn’t sure why she’d stopped; Jamie was never shy about touching him, so why would Jemma be? 

As if sensing Brock’s dilemma, Jemma whispered, “What about Jamie?” 

“What ‘bout him?” It was a genuine question; what was Jemma asking of him? 

“Wouldn’t he… get upset?” 

“Why?” Brock still didn’t understand. “He likes sex. We have it every night.” 

Jemma knew Brock couldn’t understand her concerns, even if she explained the issues clearly; Brock didn’t - or  _ couldn’t  _ understand, was a better statement - that Jamie didn’t care about sex itself; he only cared for Brock feeling good. Jemma could explain this to Brock for the next year, but Brock would still take it to mean that then Jamie would like for Brock to have sex with other people if it meant he felt good. 

Jemma was sure that she should put a stop to this, that she should send Brock back to his room gently with the explanation that he was only allowed to do these things with Jamie or he would hurt him, but all thoughts of doing the right thing vanished from her mind when Brock’s chapped lips pressed so gently against her own, she couldn’t help but kiss back. 

Jemma’s lips parted when Brock’s tongue lapped tenderly at her lips. She closed her eyes and let out a moan at his tongue licking all through her mouth, his tongue coaxing her own into a slow, intimate dance he could only have learnt from Jamie. 

Fitz watched with keen, hungry eyes. His erection jutted out heavily from between his legs, twitching with the need for friction. He closed his eyes and sighed as he ghosted his fingertips down his chest, past his stomach, and to his arousal to wrap his fingers around it and stroke.

Brock broke the kiss in order to peer at both Jemma and Fitz curiously, his fingers twitching with the need to touch, but restrained solely by his inability to decide who he wanted to touch first.

Brock’s decision was made for him when Fitz moved behind him to wrap their bodies together and press his hips against Brock’s rear. Fitz rested his chin on Brock’s shoulder as he whispered, “Promise you won’t tell anyone, Brock…? I don’t want anyone knowin’ ‘bout this…” 

“Promise.” Brock pressed his hips back into Fitz’s groin, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening at the surge of arousal the action gave him; sex with Jamie always consisted of Brock on his back and Jamie looming over him, but such a position unleashed a carnal desire in him he’d never felt before. He whimpered with the familiar need to be filled, but something was different this time; Brock also wanted to  _ touch _ . 

Brock pulled away so he could turn himself around and admire Fitz’s erection. He could feel the way Jemma had taken hold of his hips and was touching the insides of his thighs, stroking his cock with feather-light touches. He didn’t mind the attention; it felt nice, and it was enjoyable for him to experience. 

Brock took hold of Fitz’s erection and eyed it curiously. It wasn’t as big as Jamie’s, not as thick or as long but Brock liked the idea that if Fitz ever put it inside of him one day, it might not hurt as much at first like Jamie’s did. 

But that thought also paved way for the idea maybe Fitz liked different things during sex than Jamie did. Jamie didn’t like for Brock to suck his erection and always stopped him if he were to try. Jamie didn’t mind if Brock played with his ass and slipped his fingers inside him, but he wouldn’t let Brock put his mouth on his hole. Jamie said that he didn’t mind someone being on top of him as long as he knew and trusted them, but even so, Brock had always bottomed for Jamie. 

But Fitz… 

Fitz might be different and want all the things Brock would love to try but hadn’t been able to. 

Brock didn’t ask. He didn’t wait for an invitation that may never come either; instead, he grabbed Fitz by the hips and held him in place so he could shoot forward and try to swallow Fitz deep down his throat. 

The porn that Brock consumed endlessly hadn’t prepared him for the way he’d choked and spluttered at his own actions; it had made sucking look so easy, but he supposed the choking was almost worth it at the way Fitz had grabbed his hair and gently guided him off his arousal. 

“Hey, easy…” Fitz rubbed Brock’s cheek soothingly as he murmured. “You’ll hurt yourself. Take it easy. Don’t you do this with Jamie?” 

Brock reached for Fitz’s arousal again to play with the base of it as he mumbled, “He doesn’t like our mouths bein’ on each other…” 

“He’s never done it to you?” 

Brock shook his head. “Nope.” 

Fitz didn’t hesitate now. He pushed lightly at Brock’s shoulders. “Lay down on your back. We can try together.” 

Brock did as he was instructed. He lay next to Jemma, on his back with his neck crooked up so he could watch what Fitz was doing. He laid placid beneath two sets of gentle hands that touched and caressed him, and when Fitz maneuvered around so that he was on his hands and knees above Brock with their rears to each other’s faces, Brock felt a sudden surge of insecurity. 

“Fitz…” Brock looked away now, a sudden shyness taking over him that had him trying to pull his knees up against his stomach to hide himself. “Fitz, I… I’m not  _ big _ …” 

Fitz hummed softly. He pushed Brock’s knees back down so he could wrap his hand around Brock’s erection with a shake of his head. “Nonsense. You’re not small. Is he, Jemma?” 

“No, you’re average-sized, Brock,” Jemma confirmed. “Why do you think you have to be shy?” 

“Jamie and all the people in the porn always have big dicks…” Brock mumbled shyly. “But mine is…” 

Fitz and Jemma laughed. Jemma reached out to caress Brock’s cheek and she comforted, “Anyone would feel inadequate next to Jamie - we know; we’ve seen him walk around without any pants on enough times. But you’re perfectly normal, Brock. It’s okay.” 

Brock trusted them, almost as much as he trusted Jamie, so he relaxed and nodded. He spread his legs to allow Fitz room to work with, and when he felt soft touches against his erection, he reciprocated. 

Brock was much more careful this time around as he slowly fed Fitz’s arousal into his mouth. He took his time, closing his eyes as he focused on not choking again, but he found he couldn’t take more than half of Fitz into his mouth - again, the porn had lied to him, and he was going to complain big time when Jamie got home. 

But it was okay because Fitz was enjoying the way Brock’s tongue lapped at the head, the way Brock hollowed his mouth out to create a vacuum pressure. He moaned appreciatively, his hips moving in small jerks every so often. 

But when Fitz returned the favour, Brock’s eyes snapped open, and his hips thrust upward instinctively to get more of the sensation. 

Brock whimpered around Fitz’s arousal, desperate for more of the wet feeling he’d always been curious about but had never experienced. In the back of his mind, he wondered for a brief second if he’d ever done this before he’d lost all his memories, but he never entertained the thoughts for long. 

Brock’s hands started wandering when he felt Fitz’s fingertips circling gently at his opening. He hummed happily, pressing his hips down to encourage penetration but Fitz never did more than pull the loose skin away to stretch him open and get a better view. 

Brock wanted to do the same, to slide his fingers in and feel around and see what Fitz looked like when his pleasure spot was played with, but before his fingers could creep forward the last few inches he needed to do so, Fitz jerked away from the touch and pulled his mouth away. 

“Don’t,” Fitz whispered. “Not yet. I haven’t… Not yet. Another time.” 

Brock obeyed easily. He didn’t know what the problem was, but he assumed that Fitz just wasn’t comfortable; as pliant as Jamie was in bed, he still showed discomfort at some of the things Brock expressed interest in trying after seeing it in porn. 

Brock didn’t press matters; he only pulled his hand away and focused on sucking at Fitz as best he could. 

But Brock couldn’t last long in bed, and he knew that if he were to come now, he wasn’t going to be able to get it up again - his age, he’d been told - and he wanted to enjoy this fully. 

Brock pulled away, but Fitz didn’t seem to mind - not when he watched the way Brock had instead moved to kneel between Jemma’s legs and immediately devour her like a dying man’s last wish. 

Fitz moaned at the sounds that bounced around the room; the loud slurping, Jemma’s high moans, and the soft rustling of the bed sheets as Brock rocked his hips against them. He watched eagerly, his hand working along himself and not sure he would be able to hold his orgasm back at the sight; not when Brock was determined to lick and suck and nibble everywhere he could with more eagerness than a starved dog. 

Brock had always been curious about this. He’d watched a lot of it in porn, but nothing had prepared him for the delight and arousal it brought him to be able to taste all of Jemma. He quickly decided he liked the taste of her pussy more than he did the taste of dick, and now all he wanted was to be able to slip his dick inside her and fuck her the way the people in the porn videos did. 

Brock pulled away to moan loudly. He was panting, his body shaking from eagerness. “Please…” 

Fitz moved closer to murmur into Brock’s ear. “You wanna fuck her, Brock…? You can if you want. It’s okay. I promise.” 

Brock moaned again and gave an over-eager nod. He moved further up Jemma’s body so he could line himself up with her entrance, but before he could thrust inside and start fucking like his life depended on it, he heard Fitz give a startled gasp. 

Brock turned around, seeing what Fitz was now focused on in the doorway. He smiled happily, glad that Jamie was back and completely oblivious to the now-uneasy tension in the room. If he had any idea that what he was doing right now was wrong, he sure didn’t show it. 

“How long have you been standing there…?” Fitz was the one to whisper. 

Jamie cocked his head to the side. His expression was unreadable. “Since it started. But not allowed to touch without permission so just watching.” 

“You don’t mind?” Fitz sounded all sorts of relieved, like this definitely was going  _ far  _ differently than he had anticipated it to. 

Jamie shook his head. His straining zipper only backed up what he now murmured. “Brock is feeling good. I don’t mind that.” 

Brock reached out happily. “Come join, Jamie. Jemma tastes really good.” 

Jamie’s eyes were locked on Brock, and they didn’t divert from him in the slightest. He nodded, but even when he joined them on the over-crowded bed, he showed no interest whatsoever in the others; his attention was solely on Brock as he watched him eat Jemma out like his life depended on it. 

Jamie could feel Fitz’s hand running over his clothes, but he didn’t make a move to take them off. He said and did nothing when Fitz started stripping him from his clothing, and although he eventually purred happily at the way his body was being caressed, he still only had eyes for Brock. 

Fitz crawled between Jamie’s legs and leant down to incite him into a blowjob, and Jamie only tensed up and pulled away uncomfortably, his gaze still focused unfalteringly on Brock. He stayed still, not minding the way Fitz sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss and lick at his body. From what Fitz was learning, Jamie didn’t mind the attention, but he was too devoted to Brock to really focus on anything but him. 

But it was okay because Brock had decided he wanted to go ahead with Jemma, and with one single rough thrust of his hips, he had seated himself deep inside her, moaning loudly at the overwhelming sensations he would never remember ever having experienced before. 

“Oh, fuck…” Fitz slipped away from Jamie’s lap so he could instead crouch by Jemma’s head and guide her mouth back onto his erection. His breathing was harsh, his whimpers loud to his own ears as he rocked his hips, desperately needing to seek his own release. 

Jemma’s eyes were closed, her body being rocked almost violently along the bed as she took practised care in sucking Fitz to his climax. She hummed when she felt Fitz’s hand tangle in her hair, tugging so gently, she almost didn’t notice it. 

But Brock’s breathing was harsh, and his moans were deafening. His body was shaking, his thrusts becoming erratic as he was overwhelmed by his approaching orgasm. He didn’t know if he was hitting Jemma’s pleasure spot or not, but he could feel her clenching around him, and it elicited tiny whimpers from him as he felt his pleasure crashing down on top of him. 

Jamie stayed where he was, almost completely still except for the way his hips jerked upwards in perfect sync to Brock’s movements. If he was imagining himself being the one to fuck Jemma or guiding Brock’s movements inside of her, it was hard to tell, but his own erection was heavy and surely begging for attention as Fitz wasn’t sure it had been touched once the entire time. 

Fitz almost took pity on him and moved back to his side to jerk him off, but he didn’t have to; Brock had patted the empty space beside him and Jamie  _ dived  _ to accept the offer. He stayed still when Brock’s hand snaked its way into his lap and wrapped around him, stroking him, and for the first time during the entire exchange, Fitz heard Jamie make a noise. It was small, choked off, but it was there. A single bead of precum rolled down the tip now. 

“Please,” Brock gasped, turning his head to look at Jamie. His mouth was gaping, out of breath and covered in sweat and about to climax any second now. “Please. Inside me. Please.” 

Jamie didn’t hesitate to obey. He didn’t have any lube on him, and he would never take Brock dry, so he sucked his fingers into his mouth - another rule of his; Brock was never to do anything sexual that was humiliating towards himself - and wet them as best he could before working them into Brock’s now-experienced body. 

All it took was for Brock’s prostate to be brushed against for him to cry out and slam his hips one last time inside of Jemma, spilling himself inside of her desperately as he rode out the shockwaves of his orgasm.

Jamie, who had linked his own orgasms to Brock’s, came as well, spilling around Brock’s hand and on the bed. Jemma had cried out as well, but Jamie didn’t remember enough about females and sex to know if she had had her orgasm as well, but Fitz definitely had as he was pulling his erection free from her mouth and coming into his palm instead.

Brock collapsed on top of Jemma, exhausted and out of breath, but Jamie didn’t let him rest there long; he scooped him up into his arms and, without even catching his own breath, swung his legs over the bed to leave. 

“Jamie, wait!” Fitz was panting harshly, barely able to speak but knowing he had to before Jamie left. He wiped sweat from his forehead. “Are you mad?” 

“Mad?” Jamie cocked his head to the side. “Why? Brock is allowed to feel good.” 

“But…” 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to try and explain monogamy to two brain-fried individuals who held little grasp on romance as it was and Fitz should just be happy that Jamie hadn’t decided to kill them out of jealousy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
